


A Busy Thursday

by koala_bear28



Series: The Truth Behind the Music [6]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koala_bear28/pseuds/koala_bear28





	

Just as you sit down for dinner, you get a call from Masato. It's been six days since you came to America and now it is time for you to head back. You sigh deeply as you quickly eat your dinner and book a plane back to Japan. One the way, you do not sleep even though you are tired. Masato didn't have to call you about him, but he thought it was the best thing to do. When you get off the plane, you quickly head to Shining's office. It is only 7:36 in Japan and the sun is just coming up. When you reach Shining's office, you realize you need to find Kurosaki. You reach Kurosaki's room and burst through the door. Kurosaki wakes up from his sleep and stares at you.

"The hell you doing here?"

"Don't the hell me! What's this I hear about your ass quitting rock?!"

Kurosaki gets out the bed and looks down on you. He lifts up part of your hair and examines it.

"It's none of your business. I'm surprised you even knew."

Kurosaki shoots a glance at Masato and Jinguuji, who stands in a corner of the room. Kurosaki pulls you towards his bed and makes you sit.

"You expect me not to know. I'm a very sufficient woman and I have my ways of getting information. Everyone's shit is my own. Remember that."

"I'm sure you are princess. Weird for you to call yourself a woman though. I'm pretty sure you still wear panties with cupcakes on them."

You realize you are wearing a skirt and your legs are open. You quickly close them and begin to blush.

"Damn you Kurosaki! I hate your perverted ass! Now mind telling me where the hell is your guitar."

You point to a corner where Kurosaki usually places his guitar. It is now empty except for the guitar stand. Kurosaki crouches in front of you and stares up at you.

"None of your damn business! You should just go back to America or whatever place you come from."

"What are you talking about? It pretty much is my business now that I'm here! I just came off a plane without sleeping for 14 hours and 26 minutes straight! How the hell do you think I feel from all that just because of your shit?!"

"Don't know, don't care."

Kurosaki pushes you back on the bed and stands up. He walks out the door and walks down the hall. You get off the bed and stand in the doorway.

"Hey! Kuro-"

"You look tired. Go to sleep damn it!"

"Huh?! Your ass would never survive if it wasn't for me! You better respect me and everything that comes with this package! I can't stand you!"

You yell after Kurosaki as he keeps walking. You look over your shoulder to see a very terrified Masato and Jinguuji. You smile nervously and place a strand of hair behind your ear.

"Thanks for calling me Masa. You don't have to worry though. He'll bring his guitar in here pretty soon."

You leave the room in relief. For some reason, you are happy you accidentally begin speaking English and Kurosaki did too. If not, Masato and Jinguuji would have been more terrified. You walk to your room and fall on the bed. You decide to get some sleep before doing anything else.

* * *

You wake up around 2:17 and sigh. The day is flying by slowly and you are bored. There is a knock at the door and you get up to answer it.

"Hmmm? Kurosaki?"

Kurosaki walks by you and sits on your bed. You close the door and sit beside him.

"Sorry about everything I said. I didn't expect you to come back so pissed."

"We're cool. What do you want? I have lots of things to do."

Kurosaki stares out the window as you stare at him. He grabs your hand and looks you in the eye.

"Damn it! I can't do anything right when I'm alone with you."

Before you can say anything, Kurosaki's lips cover your own. Your face quickly turns red and when your lips part, you stammer over your words.

"I ummm...That was disgusting! I don't know where your lips been. Don't kiss me out of the blue like that. You're a 22 year old and now you're trying to rape a teenager. Consider how I will feel. Although I must admit, that kiss was pretty hot."

Kurosaki grins at you and runs his hand across your thighs. Your face fills with surprise and you jump off the bed.

"Don't just start using tricks on me! You're trying to make me let my guard down then you can do whatever you want to me. I can't believe I even trust you."

"Me either. But God made it so where you can. Now...Can I get another kiss?"

"Yes...No! I mean...Shut up! You're confusing me."

Kurosaki laughs and brings his face towards yours. You quickly turn your face away and scream in the inside.

"Remember what Shining said, 'Love is not allowed.' But damn I want to kiss you so bad!"

"Nobody's stopping you."

You don't hesitate and considerably kiss Kurosaki. The longer you guys kiss, the more hotter your body gets. There is a knock at the door, but you don't move to answer it.

"My lady, are you there? I need you to do something for me. I'm coming in."

The door handle twists and you break free from Kurosaki. You hold a magazine in your hand and pushes Kurosaki back on the bed as Jinguuji walks in.

"Hey Jinguuji. What do you need me to do?"

"Little lamb made me a song and I need you to make it viral for all my ladies out there."

Jinguuji hands you a CD and you sit at your laptop on your desk. You place the CD inside and upload it to your laptop. 

"Here you go sweetie. By tomorrow or this evening, you should see many people talking about it on social media."

"Thank you, my lady."

Jinguuji grabs the CD from you and walks out your room. When he closes the door, you place his song on every social place you can think of. You close your laptop and begin tweeting about the song on your phone.

"Done! That was easier than expected."

"I'm sure it was. Why did you call him sweetie?"

You look questioningly at Kurosaki as he sits up on your bed. You grab a guitar pick from your desk draw and tap it on the desk surface.

"I can't help it. I always call people younger than me 'sweetie'. It's a habit."

You smile at Kurosaki and stare out the window. Loud voices comes from the outside of your door and you sigh. You knew it was Natsuki and Shou. In a few minutes, they would pop up in your room like every other Thursday. The door open and Shou walks in frightened.

"Neesan, I need you to help me out. Natsuki's glasses fell off and now Satsuki is out there somewhere."

"Come on, little bro. I'm not sure how they fell off, but I know I hate Satsuki and I'm not going to let him roam around here. You should go back to your room Kurosaki. I'll be gone for a while."

You and Shou leave in search of Natsuki...err...Satsuki. You look every inch of the building but can't find Satsuki. Outside was the only place you didn't check and you had to go see. Shou looks on the ground and you look in the trees.

"Shou! Do you see him down there?"

"No! How about you?"

"If you consider leaves as him, then I found lots of him."

You jump down from the tree and stand beside Shou. He hides behind you as he points to a bunch of shrubs beside many trees.

"He's there. I can see his hair."

You grab the glasses from Shou and begin walking quietly towards the shrubs. You get close to Satsuki's head and begin to put his glasses on. Just as you do, he grabs your wrist and pushes you towards the ground.

"Nice try but you're just too slow for me."

With one of your arms pin to your back and the other pin to the ground, you struggle to get free. Satsuki's foot rests on your head as he grins.

"Hey! Stop it! I'm a girl and I'm wearing a skirt. Doesn't anyone respect the beauty anymore?!"

"Well you are kind of a cute chick. Maybe I cou-Hmmm? Oh no! I'm sorry!"

Satsuki loosen his grip on you and you look up to see his glasses on his face. Shou pulls you off the ground and brushes you off.

"I'm really sorry! I don't what happened!"

You stare at Shou and sigh. You wonder if it will always be like this when Natsuki's glasses come off.

"It's okay Natsuki. Well I better get going."

"Hey sis."

You stop walking when Shou calls you. He shows you an earring and places it on your ear.

"You dropped this. I think you should just lose all those piercings. You look like a goth."

"Two piercings on both ears is a lot? You can't be calling me a goth when you're nails are painted black."

"So are yours."

You stare at your nails and sigh. Out of curiosity, Shou decided to paint your nails black so the two could match. It is troublesome to have a little brother. You turn on your heel and head back to your room.

_Ittoki is bound to show up in my room. Ichinose will be next then Masato. Why is it like this every Thursday?_

When you get back to your room, you see Ittoki waiting for you at the door. He notices you coming and smiles.

"Can you sing?"

"Not really."

"Great! I want you to come help me with a charity next week. Please say you'll do it."

"Wait! Ikki-"

"Thanks!"

Ittoki leaves your door and heads down the hall. You sigh and open your room door. As you enter your room, you hear Ichinose calling your name.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing really. I was just wondering if you would like to take a walk with me."

"Give an hour then we can go."

Ichinose nods his head and walks off. You enter your room and sit in a beanbag chair. You look in a corner and see your piano sitting there. Out of boredom, you get up and begin playing on it. A sweet melody fills the room and you sigh heavenly. Haruka walks in your room and stares at you in surprise.

"I didn't know you know how to play the piano."

You look over at Haruka and shrug your shoulders.

"I don't. Whatever key looks right I just press it."

You continue playing the piano until Haruka stops you. You look at her as she holds your wrist.

"Ummm...This is my bad wrist and you're hurting it."

"Sorry!"

Haruka loosens her grip on your wrist and you sigh.

"What did you come here for anyways?"

Haruka hands you a paper and you look at it. You soon realize it's pieces of the song she's making.

"I need you to sing the parts I have right now. I have to make sure it sounds right."

"You want me? To sing?"

Haruka nods her head and smiles. You look down at the paper and look over the notes. You hand Haruka the paper and begin playing the notes on your piano. Sighing, you begin to sing the parts of Haruka's song.

"Wow! You sound amazing! I didn't know you have a singing talent."

You finish singing and sigh. Just as you finish, Kurosaki walks in.

"I'll come back if you two are busy."

"Oh no. Haruka was just about to leave."

"I was?"

You push Haruka out the door and close it. Sighing, you look at Kurosaki.

"I'm surprised you came back. You need something?"

"No, not really. I just came back for you."

Kurosaki walks up to you and just before he kisses you, you cover his lips and walk past him.

"Sorry Kurosaki. I can't right now or at all."

"And why not? You didn't complain about it earlier."

"Shining said no love allowed. You're being a hypocrite. How could you fuss at Ren about it, but you're doing the exact same thing?"

Kurosaki walks up to you and grabs your wrist. He twists it and you wince in pain.

"Your left wrist is already bad. Why don't I make the right one the same?"

"You...really are a hypo...crite. If I said I...didn't want to have...sex with you, I'm sure you'll prob...ably kill me for it."

Kurosaki lets your wrist go and kisses you on the lips. Instantly, he pushes you against a wall and pin your wrist to the wall.

"Generically, I would tell you something really cheesy right now."

Kurosaki laughs and kisses you. Little do you know, someone's watching you.


End file.
